Antesala de la locura
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Soy Eren Jaeger y quiero platicarte una historia, mi historia. [Gore / Menciones de hentai, yaoi, incesto, asesinato y crueldad / MA]


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene Gore principalmente, también menciones de hentai, yaoi, incesto, asesinato y crueldad (animal y humana). Si eres susceptible a alguno de estos temas, no leas esta historia, por favor.

**Dedicatoria:** A **Be-chan Rod**. Te lo dije, te dije que escribiría esto y que te lo dedicaría. ¡Gracias por recordarme que inicié escribiendo gore! Espero que lo disfrutes.

.

Si después de la advertencia quieres continuar, ¡adelante!

.

* * *

**Antesala de la locura**

**.**

De todas las personas en este mundo, esto seguro que al menos el 90% ha pensado alguna vez en su vida "estoy loco", y lo hacen sólo por tener ideas raras, peculiares o extrañas. Aunque para serte sincero, muchas de esas "particularidades" son iguales a las del resto de la gente, sólo que los seres humanos somos tan ególatras que nos asumimos siempre diferentes.

En fin, me desvíe del tema, si gustas en otra ocasión hablaremos sobre mis teorías acerca de la vida humana. Regresando a eso de la locura, yo no creo sufrir de esa condición, tengo la certeza de padecerla, y supongo que te preguntarás "¿cómo sé si eso es cierto después de lo que acabas de decir?", y en realidad es una muy buena pregunta, por ello te pido que me permitas platicarte un poco. Pero primero tenemos que regresar unos años en el tiempo, aproximadamente diez…

Oh, perdona mi descortesía, acabo de darme cuenta de que no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, tengo 18 años, y actualmente vivo en un hospital-prisión psiquiátrico, mis padres dijeron que por mi propio bien tenían que dejarme aquí, yo creo que lo hicieron sólo para no tener que lidiar conmigo. Bueno, mis problemas familiares los dejo para después, ahora procedo con mi relato.

Transcurría el año 2004, en alguna parte del mundo que no quiero recordar, vivía con mis padres y mi hermanastra, nuestra relación era buena, al menos así lo percibía yo. Un día, cuando estaba cerca de cumplir los nueve años, cometí mi primer asesinato, pero no te asustes, no por ahora… Maté a un pequeño conejo que encontré en el jardín de mi casa, no tienes idea de la satisfacción que me envolvió en el momento en que lo tomé en mis manos y sentí su cuerpecito temblar de miedo, te juro que lo intenté pero no pude evitarlo, cuando los dedos de mi mano derecha se posaron sobre su frágil cuello, una corriente eléctrica me invadió, sin pensarlo apreté el agarre y sonreí cuando su tráquea se rompió; el sonido fue magnífico, tanto que aún se me eriza la piel al recordarlo.

Cuando comprobé que estaba muerto, sentí un tremendo disgusto, ¿cómo se atrevía ese animal a terminar tan rápido con la diversión? Entonces decidí que, si es que los animales tienen alma, la de ese conejo sufriría con lo que le haría a su cuerpo.

Envolví la pequeña bola de pelos en mi suéter de cuadros, ese feo que mi madre tejió para mí y que me obligaba a usar de vez en cuando. Corrí a la cochera y comprobé que no había nadie, no quería que alguien presenciara mi hermoso juego.

Limpié un pedazo del suelo y lo cubrí con una revista de papá, de esas que muestran mujeres desnudas y que, se supone, yo no sabía que existían. Tomé un cúter de la caja de herramientas, por favor no pienses que no sabía lo que hacía, ya varias veces había jugado con él. Acomodé al conejo boca arriba e hice una incisión desde el cuello hasta los genitales, imagina mi alegría cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar y empapó el brilloso pelo marrón de mi sujeto de prueba; sin el menor cuidado de manchar mi ropa, deslicé mis dedos por la herida, los introduje y sentí el interior aún cálido del animal, fue mágico tocar sus órganos y poder estrujarlos con mis dedos; poco a poco fui abriendo más la piel, pude tocar la carne y desollé una de sus patas, me sentía realizado con mi descubrimiento.

Yo, el pequeño Eren, acababa de convertirse en un experto en anatomía de conejo. ¡Joder! Que eso no se logra todos los días.

Pasé alrededor de una hora inspeccionando y desmembrando al animal, quizás pienses que fui demasiado cruel, ¡pero vamos! Él ya estaba muerto y me quitó mi diversión anterior, no olvides que se lo advertí.

Después de otra media hora me aburrí, la carne se había enfriado y la sangre se hizo viscosa, ¡iugh! Definitivamente era mejor con sujetos vivos, ellos tenían que durar más. Al determinar que el experimento había finalizado, limpié todas las evidencias del juego, envolví todo en el asqueroso suéter y lo tiré a unas cuatro cuadras de mi casa; en ese instante decidí que debía experimentar con otros sujetos, muchos más.

Así fue que, a mi corta edad, comencé mi prominente carrera de destazador oficial de animales callejeros; gatos, perros, conejos, lagartijas, ratones, pájaros y hasta un murciélago moribundo, ayudaron en mi práctica, lo hice por cerca de un año, nadie se había dado cuenta, ese fue otro logro.

Hasta que un día, a la estúpida de Mikasa se le ocurrió buscarme en la cochera, y tuvo la desgracia de encontrarme guardando los restos de un gato en una bolsa negra, ¿por qué tuvo que salir en ese maldito momento? Se asustó y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero la detuve dándole un beso en los labios, había escuchado que eso servía para calmar a las mujeres, y funcionó; se quedó petrificada y me creyó que había encontrado al animal afuera de la casa, y que, como buen ser humano, quería darle un final menos frío que abandonarlo en la calle, me ayudó a depositarlo en la basura y hasta puso un pequeño papel que decía "gato atropellado, no abrir", ah que linda era ella, linda e ingenua, muy ingenua.

A partir de ese día, no pude seguir con mis experimentos, Mikasa no se despegaba de mi lado y me encontraba sin importar en dónde me escondiera, en ese tiempo se enamoró de mí, ¡ja! Si hubiera sabido que sólo la acepté en la familia porque mis padres me obligaron, sobre todo porque era de mi edad, pero yo jamás quise relacionarme con los Ackerman, y menos después de saber que los habían matado por apostadores sin dinero, ¿pero qué clase de gente es esa? Yo tengo por padres a una neurótica sentimentalista y a un infiel incapaz de mantener su pene guardado, pero no son tan patéticos como los de ella.

En fin, pasé varios años sin practicar mi afición, intenté acoplarme al mundo "normal", pues según mi madre, era malo que no conviviera con niños de mi edad. Así pasaron cuatro años, durante ese tiempo fui el mejor Eren de mi vida, aunque también el más aburrido, me hacía falta destruir algo, lo que fuera.

– . –

Entonces, a mis trece años, recibí de nueva cuenta la ayuda de Mikasa, lo que ella finalizó, lo inició otra vez.

Fue un día a mediados de octubre, ese fin de semana mis padres salieron a una fiesta, yo no quise acompañarlos porque odiaba que se pelearan cada vez que salían, obviamente "mi hermanita" se quedó conmigo, teníamos cerca de tres meses explorando algo nuevo y, hasta cierto grado, gratificante: relaciones sexuales.

Al inicio me dio asco hacerlo con ella, pero no tenía muchas opciones, era Mikasa o masturbarme cinco veces al día, entonces por el propio bienestar de mi mano, decidí que nos acostáramos algunas veces por semana, claro que ella no se negó, siempre fue una puta.

Había visto en internet algunas cosas interesantes, le dije que las practicáramos, obvio que se asustó porque no sabía de qué se trataba, pero terminé convenciéndola, con ella siempre funcionó el "por favor, por mí", ilusa.

Primero nos desnudamos, la senté en la cama y le amarré las manos en la espalda, después los pies, cuando levanté la vista y observé sus ojos llenos de miedo, simplemente no pude evitarlo, regresó de mis lejanas memorias la imagen de aquel conejo, sentí una punzada que me recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies, aunque cuando pasó por mis genitales se detuvo un poco. Comencé a imaginar todo lo que podría hacer con su indefenso cuerpo, por supuesto que no pensaba follarla, sólo la quería matar.

Saqué un cúter de un bolsillo de mi pantalón, le grité que no se moviera, amé su expresión de terror. Dibujé delgadas líneas a lo largo de sus piernas y brazos, ¡debiste estar ahí, la sangre salía con una fineza sublime! Al ver las primeras gotas, el autocontrol se fue de mi cuerpo, la amordacé para que sus gritos no fueran escuchados por los vecinos. Mi diestra se movió con presteza para continuar cortándola, laceré todo menos la cara, para eso tenía un destino diferente.

Pasé cerca de media hora rebanando esa pálida carne, de verdad que así se veía mejor. Ella lloraba y gritaba, se removía haciendo que los cortes fueran más grandes, estúpida, por eso le dije que se quedara quieta. Cuando me cansé de eso, además de que ya no había espacio para más cortes, la obligué a ponerse boca arriba y abrir las piernas, miré a todos lados y encontré justo lo que buscaba: una botella de fijador para el cabello. Sin previo aviso, metí la botella en su vagina, ella lanzó un berrido horrible, tuve que darle un puñetazo para callarla, siempre odié su maldita voz.

Moví el pequeño juguete de adentro hacia afuera hasta que, por fin, salió sangre de su entrepierna, entonces lo moví con mayor rapidez, logrando que se retorciera y suplicara por piedad; la sonrisa en mi rostro era enorme, por fin esa idiota estaba pagando por haberse entrometido en mis experimentos, ¡finalmente pude hacerla sentir lo mismo que a los animalejos que maté antes! Me sentí dichoso, toqué el nirvana en ese instante.

Solamente por lo bien que me sentí, me compadecí y opté por terminar con ella, además, ya me había aburrido. Me quité el cinturón y lo enredé en su cuello, ella me pidió que no lo hiciera, obviamente la ignoré; lenta y tortuosamente fui apretando el agarre de aquél trozo de cuero, lo jalé hasta la piel de su cuello se arrugó y el color desapareció, su piel pasó de ser pálida a ser completamente blanca, perfecta. Su cuerpo se movía intempestivamente, no lo soporté más y me senté encima de su pecho, recargué todo mi peso para que se quedara en paz, afortunadamente lo logré y seguí jalando el cinturón.

Conté en forma regresiva del diez al uno, sólo eso necesitaba para que muriera la desgraciada. 10, agitaba las piernas pidiéndome que me quitara. 9, su pecho se inflaba exigiendo aire. 8, intentó aventarme levantando los hombros, casi lo logra. 7, gritó y aulló de la desesperación. 6, abrió los ojos y lloró abundantemente. 5, sus pies cayeron pesadamente y dejó de moverlos. 4, las manos también se quedaron inmóviles, ya casi. 3, sus ojos por poco se desorbitan. 2, dejó de respirar. 1, murió.

En cuanto comprobé que estaba completamente muerta, solté el cinturón, bajé de la cama y brinqué de la felicidad. ¿Has experimentado la sensación de cuando logras vencer un enorme obstáculo que creíste jamás poder derribar? Pues eso sentí yo, ¿si lo entiendes? ¡Claro que lo entiendes! Todos hemos sentido esas ganas de deshacernos de algo insoportablemente molesto, pues eso era ella, ¡una abominable molestia! Pero ya no está en este mundo, eso me hace sonreír.

Como te podrás imaginar, no pude ocultar todas las evidencias de lo que había hecho, ¡sangró mucho la idiota! Cuando mis padres regresaron, los sorprendí con la noticia de que habían entrado a la casa y habían matado a Mikasa, pero los tontos de la policía descubrieron la verdad.

– . –

Desde ese tiempo estoy recluido aquí, dijeron que mi estabilidad mental no era buena, por eso sé que estoy loco, me diagnosticaron "Trastorno Disocial con inicio en la Infancia". ¡Vaya! ¡Sí tenía nombre eso que sentía! Aunque no lo creas, eso me dio felicidad, así dejé de ser "raro" para ser oficialmente "loco", bueno, al menos ya tenía otro apodo.

Pasé un año en tratamiento psicológico y psiquiátrico, me hacían platicar cosas y tomar pastillas… Esa gente de verdad creía que me ayudaba, pero no, la verdad yo inventaba historias que me creían, ¡fue tan divertido! Además, como no tenía que ver a mis padres, obviamente no tenía deseos de salir de ese lugar; les dije todo lo que quisieron escuchar, les di lo que me pedían, me puse a su disposición para poder continuar alimentando mi afición.

¿En serio pensaste que me había olvidado de mi deseo de matar? ¿Creíste que eso se puede arrancar de la vida de la gente así nada más? ¡Claro que no!

¿Cómo podría olvidarme de eso?

¿No me crees?

Entonces, tendré que relatarte mi último festejo. Sí, lamentablemente fue el último, pero el más placentero de todos, fue mi obra maestra.

– . –

Alrededor de los once meses en tratamiento, mi psiquiatra fue transferido a otro lugar, eso me alegró mucho porque lo odiaba, el maldito lograba descubrir algunas de mis mentiras, varias de ellas fueron de las mejores que se me ocurrieron.

El nuevo tipo al que me asignaron fue trascendental en mi vida, su nombre era Levi. Era un hombre muy guapo, en cuanto lo conocí, supe que con él tenía que practicar las cosas que vi repetidamente en internet, esas que etiquetaban como "porno gay".

Te lo describiré para que entiendas por qué me gustó: estatura promedio, piel pálida, cabello negro en corte militar, ojos afilados y grises, cuerpo tonificado y firme, voz seductora, olor corporal encantador, un humor apático y desinteresado la mayor parte del tiempo pero de los mil demonios cuando se enojaba. Y ahora que sabes un poco de cómo era, dime con sinceridad ¿no te enamorarías de él? Pues yo no pude evitarlo, quería saber lo que era ser penetrado por un hombre mayor, y tenía que ser él, no podía hacerlo con nadie más. Entonces tomé una decisión muy importante: rompería la barrera médico – paciente, esa que todos decían era intraspasable.

Después de vernos dos veces por semana durante tres meses, logré que confiara en mí; tuve que ser lo más honesto que pude con él, le mentí sólo lo necesario, ese fue un enorme logro personal. Como sé que todo debe hacerse con paciencia, empecé por lanzarle miradas seductoras, darle toda mi atención cuando hablaba y demostrarle mi completo y absoluto interés; él fingió no percatarse de nada, yo supe que sí lo hizo.

Dos semanas después lo conseguí, él me deseaba. Te preguntarás ¿cómo supiste eso? Fácil, miraba descaradamente su entrepierna cada vez que estábamos juntos, algunas veces su bulto, de por sí grande, se hacía más prominente cuando me le acercaba. Y es que ¿quién rechazaría la tentación de tocar un exquisito cuerpo delgado, firme, bronceado, suave, joven y delicioso como el mío? Nadie.

Un buen día, después de haber cumplido mis 15 años, Levi sucumbió ante mí. Fue un miércoles 31 de marzo, nuestra segunda cita de la semana. Me encantaba tomar ventaja del diagnóstico que me dieron, por lo que todo, absolutamente todo lo que se me ocurriera hacer estaba justificado, gracias por ello a los psiquiatras ansiosos por añadir síntomas a mi expediente.

En cuanto entré al consultorio de mi médico, me desnudé por completo, provocando una preciosa mirada de sorpresa, entonces me acerqué y me senté en sus piernas, no pudo ni quiso reaccionar, por eso comencé a besarlo, a los pocos segundos me correspondió; obviamente tuve razón todo el tiempo, ese tipo era un pervertido.

Posé mis manos en su cuello y lo abracé con fuerza, eso le permitió tomarme de la cintura y pegarme más a él, conforme continuábamos besándonos, su erección se hizo presente, yo comencé a excitarme. Era momento de hacer otra cosa, detuve el beso y levanté la cabeza, eso me permitió ver sus ojos, esos malditos ojos profundos y seductores, tuve que dejar de verlos, de lo contrario no sería capaz de hacer lo que pretendía.

Decidí atacar por otro lado, le permití que besara mi cuello y posicioné mi boca cerca de su oreja, solté varios gemidos y suspiros, sabía que no se resistiría a eso; de inmediato su hombría reaccionó y lanzó un gruñido ahogado, parecía ser que aún no estaba por completo convencido de hacerlo. Tuve que usar la voz más sensual que pude para susurrar a su oído y lograr persuadirlo, no me llevó mucho tiempo, imagínate que la persona que te gusta esté desnuda frente a ti y te diga "hazlo, únete conmigo, hazme tuyo, no te detengas, te deseo, te necesito" y miles de cosas por el estilo, creo que tú tampoco resistirías.

Mis esfuerzos tuvieron frutos pocos segundos después, él se dejó llevar y, aventándome sobre el escritorio, se bajó los pantalones y liberó su miembro, era enorme. Sin previo aviso me penetró, ¡dolía como un puto carajo! Si hubiera sabido antes que sentiría mi muerte al hacerlo, jamás se me hubiera antojado. Tuve que morderme un brazo para no gritar, no quería que las personas de afuera nos vieran, no todavía.

Entró y salió de mí como le dio la gana, lo disfruté hasta que se fue el dolor, pero para eso pasaron varios minutos. Cuando por fin pude volver a hablar, le pedí que se sentara en la su cómoda silla, así lo hizo y me llevó con él, jamás pensé que tuviera tanta fuerza en los brazos como para cargarme de esa manera, eso me gustó más. Regresamos a la posición inicial, me hizo brincar varias veces sobre su verga, esa fue la parte que más disfruté, entonces entendí por qué los tipos de los videos gemían como locos, se sentía de maravilla.

Cuando me sentí cerca de eyacular, deslicé mis manos hasta del respaldo del asiento de cuero negro, dos semanas antes había tomado la precaución de esconder un cuchillo de 15 centímetros dentro de un pequeño agujero que hice; Levi jamás se percató de mis movimientos, estaba muy entretenido follándome.

Tomé mi arma con ambas manos, la acerqué a su cuello y la enterré sin piedad, hice un corte de derecha a izquierda, él abrió los ojos e intentó quitarme de encima, idiota. Cuando me sentí bañado de por esa tibia y deliciosa sangre, grité, gemí y me corrí sobre el moribundo hombre. Noté su último aliento irse mientras yo sonreía.

¡Fue lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida! Estoy seguro de que opinarías lo mismo si hubieras estado ahí.

Ver la preciosa y aterrada faz de Levi me hizo llorar de la felicidad, jamás pensé que él podría ayudarme tanto con mi problema. Joder, creo que aún lo quiero. Y no pienses que por haber hecho todas esas cosas he dejado de ser humano, claro que sigo siéndolo, solamente soy diferente a ti, aunque en algunas cosas soy igual. La más notoria diferencia entre nosotros es una: tú estás fuera, yo estoy dentro.

Después de escuchar el ruido que hizo el cuerpo de mi médico al caer, entraron los de seguridad, sus caras de miedo y asco hicieron que me riera más, ¡tendrías que haberlo visto! Se armó un revuelo enorme y dijeron que yo era un monstruo, nadie quiso escuchar mis razones, aunque sólo tenía una: había pasado mucho tiempo sin matar y Levi era perfecto.

Para los médicos, la policía y mis padres, yo era un caso perdido y merecía lo peor del mundo. Me confinaron en aislamiento, quitaron cualquier objeto de mi celda y cuando alguien iba a verme, si es que lo hacían, entraban dos custodios y otros más se quedaban afuera. Esa gente era de verdad dramática, ¿qué podía hacerles un jovencito de 15 años? Ah sí, matarlos.

Han pasado tres años desde que eso sucedió, como te podrás imaginar, me he sentido muy triste todo este tiempo, nadie comprende lo que siento y no hacen más que decir "estás loco, estás loco". ¡Sí, eso ya lo sé, bolsas de mierda!

¿Sabes? Es frustrante que nadie quiera acercarse a mí, piensan que voy a dañarlos o algo parecido, pero yo sólo quiero platicar de vez en cuando con la gente. No entiendo por qué me rehúyen, simplemente soy una persona que tuvo la desgracia de trastornarse mentalmente, ¿es eso tan malo? En fin, ya no hablaré de mi soledad, de lo contrario los psiquiatras añadirán "Depresión" a la larga lista en mi expediente, y eso haría que me dieran más pastillas, algunas me relajan pero otras me sacan de la realidad, bueno, si es que regreso a ella por completo.

Ahora, a mis 18 años, puedo ver las cosas diferentes, todo el tiempo recluido en este lugar me ha servido de mucho, aunque no como los demás quisieran. Pareciera ser que todos esperan que me "cure" mágicamente, que despierte un día y puedan decir "mira, Eren ya no está loco", a veces creo que no saben cómo funciona la mente humana.

La verdad no creo que vaya a salir algún día de aquí, ya nadie confía en mí, mis padres no me han visitado desde hace dos años, y las personas del hospital me tratan cada vez peor. He contemplado la posibilidad del suicidio, quizás eso le dé un poco de emoción a mi monótona vida; seguiré pensándolo.

– . –

De verdad te agradezco que me hayas escuchado, tenía tanto sin platicar que hasta creí que olvidaría cómo hacerlo. Me alegro de que no seas como esas bazofias que dicen preocuparse por sus semejantes y voltean la mirada cuando se topan con una situación incómoda, ¡valientes seres humanos que se jactan de serlo sólo para su beneficio!

Me parece que ya no tengo más que decirte, si quieres regresar algún día, por favor no dudes en venir, me alegraría mucho verte de nuevo. La última persona con quien platiqué jamás regresó, fue una pasante de psiquiatría que me preguntó _"¿Qué sentiste cuando mataste a los animales, a tu hermanastra y al médico?"_, y se espantó cuando le respondí _"Placer, puro y simple placer"_.

Así es, eso es lo que sentí y siento al recordarlo, no tengo por qué ocultártelo. Eso es lo que desconcierta a las personas, a esos que se reprimen de todo lo que consideran "malo". Pobres idiotas. Si supieran que, aún y con la situación en que estoy, soy libre, más libre que cualquiera de ellos, porque aunque no les guste, mi mente nunca la podrán controlar.

**.**

**.**

**F I N**

**.**

* * *

_Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, ciertamente no es lo que usualmente recibes de mí pero el gore es una de mis aficiones._

_Tenía cerca de siete años sin escribir algo de este tema, por lo que ojalá haya llenado tus expectativas. _

_Como siempre, se agradecen RW, Favs, Follows o lo que gusten darme._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
